fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heliconia Aster
Category: } t Heliconia Aster '(ヘリコニアアスター, Herikoniaasutā) was'' the 1st Guild Master of her newly-found guild called Oculus Solis, which disbanded in X792. Currently, she is a mage, in the guild called Dawn Horizon. Her mastery over her first magic, Light Magic, has earned her the epithet 'Face of Light '(光の顔, Hikari no kao). Additionally, her supremacy of the'' remaining three elements, respectively Fire Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic allows her to have total control of the Abyss Break spell. In addition, her immense magical power allows her to utilize Re-quip, one of the most common magic in all existential capabilities. Appearance Heliconia is an elevated woman with a skinny physique and a fair skin tone. She has that ephemeral and enigmatic appearance about her, as referred to the people around her. Commanding respect and kindness, though she isn't any where in the rude side, in fact to her, the principle applies to her to not judge someone by their looks nor their strict atmosphere. Her long and uncut mop of chestnut hair continues to her shoulders or to her back Additionally, structures of her face are covered by the whiffs of hair and bangs. Her attire looks like that of a student swordswoman. Her attire consists of a white school dress partially covered by a trench coat tightly tied in a belt buckle of her school dress extends below her knees. Translucent leggings with a cross design on the top right corner extend to her feet, with high-heeled boots. She has a cold and serious face, almost never seen smiling. The perfect appearance - mysterious, beautiful and curvaceous, - traits almost never seen in swords women. Personality Heliconia is a woman who gives a calm and collected kind of atmosphere. Hence, her expressions are always blank. Also, she is often serious in a way that she does not take things very lightly. In other words, she is a ''kuudere - a Japanese character type who is cool, calm and collected. Despite this, she still manages to politely greet people for the sake of her honor. Additionally, she does not take anything casually, especially things in battle. This comes to show that she has a strong sense of pride and honor, all because she is a member of the Aster family, and those who grew up in said system are often emotionless. Heliconia, despite her ''awesome ''magical prowess, she does not gloat or boast about them, choosing to give off a hard air of apparent confidence in battle. Speaking of battle, she does not take pride in winning, nor does she smile about it, which comes to show that she is emotionless. After her acceptance into the Dawn Horizon guild, she began to open up more about her past and begins to be more lightened up than her stoical nature than before. History Heliconia grew up in Ester Mountains, a place most refer to as 'cursed'. Most who are exiled are brought here, but never seen returning alive. Heliconia had to endure the life in the forest as well as ancient monsters that were said to dwell the mountain peak. She trained for an estimated 10 years ever since she was 7 years old. She belonged in the World of Magic once she found out that she could conjure light. She learned Light Magic when she was studying their principles. Requip was the second kind of Magic she learned when she learned how to use swords and create armor out of nowhere. She was officially recognized as the strongest person in the mountains, and soon the whole island recognized her as the most capable wizard the island had to offer. The mountains belonged to a sacred island that the Kamui tribe once inhabited. This, however, was 100 years prior to the present. This resulted in the sinking of the island, along with everyone and everything on it. For the sake of her life, the Aster family adopted Heliconia, as even she wasn't able to save herself, despite her magical prowess. The Aster Family was a rich organization which was full of Bounty Mages and assassins. So, this said art was passed unto Heliconia, until they found out that she herself was capable of magic. So, the organization hired her as an official mage of the Aster family. Ever since they learned about Heliconia's prowess, they hired many tutors and she succeeded in the world of magic. She was also taught the Shingetsu style technique for her sword and equipment prowess, and was also taught Kung Fu and Muay Thai in order for her to survive even without magical prowess. She learned Earth Magic, Fire Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic right after. She also enhanced her Light Magic and multiplied her armor supply for her Re-quip. Magic and Abilities A swords woman like Heliconia has immense magical powers. Unlike the normal mage, she doesn't depend on her magical powers to defend herself. To her, magic is a second interest, despite being one of the mages, those who dedicate their lives to magic. If she were without magic, she would still be able to function as one of the most powerful people without magic. With both Muay Thai techniques such as the Claw of Earth and Shingetsu Sword Techniques, she can defend herself without Magic. Natural Abilities '''Immense Speed: Heliconia has proven herself to muster great speed that allows her to deal strong attacks at her own speed. She was capable of running through arrows at almost teleportation-like speed. She was named as the fastest person in the Aster family and organization. Additionally, she has also proven herself a quick person to utilize their magic. Enhanced Durability: Heliconia is not someone you can bring down that easily. With previous battles at her steed, she has proven that she cannot be dealt with easily. Even with powerful kicks and magical blows, Heliconia still manages to stand up with minor injuries. She is not someone who falls quickly to physical damage. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Heliconia first knew of Kung Fu during her life in the Ester Mountains. She studied it and managed to learn two amateur techniques that she read herself. She added more power to these techniques as well as adding some more when she was adopted into the Aster family. The techniques are a combination of Kung Fu and Muay Thai, two techniques that were used by the Chinese during the Imperial War. * Claw of Earth '(地球の爪, Chikyū no tsume): A technique which involves the use of the user's finger and palm. The user's palm is enfolded and forms a strong destruction of the area around the direction the user is facing. * '''Immortal's Dance of the Uncounted Hells '(非カウント地獄の不滅のダン, Hi kaunto jigoku no fumetsu no dansu) The user simultaneously steps on the areas which will be affected and they unleash a fury attack on the areas 'danced' on, often rising up suddenly or totally being destroyed. * 'Cloud Strike of the Fifteen Goddesses '(15人の女神の雲のストライク, 15-Ri no megami no kumo no sutoraikuhe) The user leaps up into the air and gathers all the wind together in her foot and crashes down into the target with great power and speed. * 'Perfect Savior's Chop of the Submission '(提出のパーフェクト救い主のチョップ, Teishutsu no pāfekuto sukuinushi no choppu): Often used as a final finish, the user uses their hands to deliver strong chops of the hands to finish off the target. The target is sent downwards into the ground, rending them unable to attack. '''Master Sword Specialist: When Heliconia was a young girl, she used a wooden sword she herself crafted to defend herself from the furies of the jungle, such as monsters or wild hunters. She proved herself to be quite capable of the blade, so she learned Re-quip in result. Additionally, she was brought into the Shingetsu style art when she was adopted into the Aster family. * Second Ceremony of the Cherry Blossom Sword '(桜の剣の第二の儀式, Sakura no ken no daini no gishiki): Heliconia draws out her cherry-blossom aura, then slowly draws out her sword. The cherry blossoms drop to the floor as Heliconia draws it out, and pink patterns which look like whips slash at the opponent, being able to deliver strong attacks even at long-range combat. * '''Movement of The Wind Circle '(風のサークルの移動, Kaze no sākuru no idō): Heliconia swings her swords in a circular fashion, creating air blocks of wind between the blades and absorbing the wind. Heliconia then takes both her blades and slashing them in towards the target in an "X" shape, using the wind to blow them away. * '''Desert Blade of the Sakura (さくらの砂漠ブレイド, Sakura no sabaku bureido): Two large blades appear in Heliconia's hands, then she runs quick and leaps up, raising the blades. Sand surrounds the blades, then Heliconia lunges down and lashes the blade at her target. Additionally, sakura petals decorate the sand with a light feeling. Vast Knowledge: When Heliconia was a young girl, she read about the outside world and in result, she gained intelligence, intelligence that far exceeded her age. She is known as a powerful tactician, thus making her a useful asset in the Aster family. Destructive Magical Power: Heliconia has the title of the most capable wizard in the island she formerly lived on, and it is not so different in the Aster family. Despite being the third youngest adopted sibling, she places 2nd as the strongest, with her father as the first. Heliconia has magical power that is destructive, and can be felt across the entirety of the Ester Mountains. * Magical Aura: Like all mages, Heliconia has the capability to exert her magic out of her body without having to use it for the formation of spells and the like. Several, if not all mages with different potency for magic has the capability to exert aura. A magical aura is created when the Eternano particles in one's body far exceed the limits that it contains, thus exerting it in a form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure towards those around the user. Normally, Heliconia uses it to prepare for a powerful attack, or for means of intimidation. However, unlike others, Heliconia can completely change the color of her aura, depending on which magic she would use during battles, though she is almost always seen in an orange like aura, showing that she always uses Fire Magic in battle. Light Magic 光魔法 Hikari Mahō) is a technique that involves the usage of the light element. It is a magic which in the caster is able to manipulate and utilize everything that is in the form of light. The exception is from a Slayer who utilizes the Light element, which in that case is Sting Eucliffe and his White Dragon Slayer Magic. Techniques involving the feet and the hands can be used for offensive and defensive means, usually offensive over the former. It takes a sphere like form during offensive means, and a large shell for defensive. Additionally, light can be emitted from the user's body, depending on the brightness or heat, or the capability of the said caster who utilizes the element. * Tornado of Light (光の竜巻, Hikari no tatsumaki): A tornado slowly forms in the user's hand, taking in the form of light. Once it is large enough, the user sends it through and casts it towards the target, possibly blasting them into the air or making them caught up in it, the former is more dangerous. * Bright Flash (明るいフラッシュ, Akarui furasshu): The user extends their hands forward and a large fog of light appear around the target, possibly blinding them or distracting them due to the light it exerts. Cordelia's main usage of this is to fake out the opponent, mainly using it to distract them, then once the light fades, Cordelia can choose whether to attack or not, leaving them in a distressed state. * Ring of Light (光の輪, Hikari no wa): The user extends their hand forward a encloses it in a fist. The user concentrates all their power towards their fist, and a ring of light appears as a concave around the knuckles. Similarly to sound waves, the rings of light force towards the enemy, one by one as the power in the knuckles slowly drain. This is capable of sending the target flying into the air. * Light Chain (軽鎖, Kei kusari): The user holds out their hand, then a large chain conjure out of light appears out of the hand, allowing the user to whip it out at command. The chain, however, is breakable and is easily countered by Chain Magic. Nonetheless, it can still trap humans or deal strong attacks. Advanced Spells * Aether Nightingale: Twilight '''(エーテルナイチンゲール：夕暮れ, Ēterunaichingēru: Yūgure): is a complex and advanced spell that involves the usage of the Yin-Yang. The combination of both light and dark which requires the mastery of either of the elements, though it'd be much more powerful and effective if both are mastered. First, light appears in a circle of dark, then dark appears in a circle of light. Both merge together, forming the symbol of the Yin-Yang in the user's hand, then appearing around the radius of both the target and the user. The user conducts the final part of the spell, and that is to clap their hands, thus the symbol disappears, instead it forms above the target/s and blows a large twilight towards them, rendering them almost half-dead or in a coma state. * '''Royal Phantom: Bursting Bullet '(ロイヤルファントム：爆発弾, Roiyarufantomu: Bakuhatsu-dan): An advanced spell that requires total concentration and conjuration of aura. The user holds their hands forward and conjures a phantom. The user then folds their hands together in a fast movement, making a large bullet appear in front of the phantom, speeding toward the target and exploding upon contact. Rumors say that one of these bullets can implode a whole meteor. Earth Magic (地球の魔法, Chikyū no mahō) is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of earth. The caster makes use of the earth around them for combat, giving the user a great deal of flexibility when using their Magic. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Additionally, it allows the user to take hold of the Abyss Break spell. Earth Magic also enables the user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. * '''Ground Zero '(グラウンドゼロ, Guraundozero): This spell involves the user holding their hands into the ground and forming a hole under the target, hence the name Ground Zero. * 'Rock Shell '(岩シェル, Iwa sheru): The user holds their hands forward, conjuring the ground underneath, turning it into a shell hard enough to stop a simple attack. Easily dissolved by water, but has a strong resistance to fire. * '''Metal Arm (金属アーム, Kinzoku āmu): The user's arm turns into metal, which allows them to punch through walls, though this effect only lasts for a few minutes. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of the element of fire. A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow. Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. Cordelia's fire takes on a form of a Phoenix. * Phoenix Fire Whip '(フェニックスの火の鞭, Fenikkusu no hi no muchi): Fire is conjured into a whip created by the caster, allowing it to extend as long as they need it to. It can bring powerful burns and it can even ensnare the target, burning them in fire. * '''Hellfire Torrent '(地獄の急流, Jigoku no kyūryū) : The user folds their hands together, forming torrents of hell fire to burn the target. This was said to be so hot that it was the exact incarnation of actual hell fire. * 'Inferno Blitz '(インフェルノブリッツ, Inferunoburittsu): One hand of the user is extended forward, creating infernos behind them. The infernos can be manipulated to be larger or to attack a specific foe. Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water.Users can also use water as means to enhance the power of whatever weapons they may be using in battle. * '''Storm Surge (高潮, Takeshio): The user creates a ball of water in their hand, which renders the appearance of a mini-storm forming. The ball is then cast forward towards the target, causing them to be caught up in the storm. The more water is used, the more destructive it is. * Rain Assault (雨暴行, Ame bōkō) Large amounts of rain are targeted at the foe, assaulting them, much to their displeasure. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. * Armor of Wind '''(風の鎧, Kaze no yoroi): By shaping their hands in an X-shape, considerable amounts of wind surround each body part, raising both offense and defense, as well as giving the user considerable amounts of wind. * '''Mystic Tempest (神秘的な嵐, Shinpi-tekina arashi): Forming their hands in an "L" shape gives them the capability to summon great windstorms to blow away the target, often referred by Cordelia as hurricanes. * Pressure Hike (圧力のハイキング, Atsuryuku no haikingu): Also known as Pressure Increase, the user holds the chosen body part with either hand, and whilst reciting the name of the spell, great amounts of wind surround said body part, allowing the user to deal great hits of damage with said body part towards the opposing foe. ** Pressure Hike: Arms (圧力上昇: 腕, Atsuryoku jōshō: Ude) : By holding either arm, the user recites the name of the spell, creating or summoning great amounts of wind around the arm, allowing them to deal quick but strong punches from a far radius. ** Pressure Hike: Foot '(圧力上昇：足, Atsuryoku jōshō: Ashi): Without holding their foot,Heliconia can enhance the pressure of both legs while holding down their arms towards their feet. It allows the user to fly at great speeds, or run at incredible quickness. Requip is a Caster Magic, and a type of Spatial Magic that allows users to summon armor at their will. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle, which is something Heliconia is capable of. Equipment and Armor '''Sirius Armor '(シリウス, Shiriusu yoroi): Heliconia's signature armor. Named after the brightest star, Sirius Armor allows Heliconia to use Light Magic, and a powerful spear which was also named Sirius. Heliconia's hair is braided into two halves, while the bow is replaced with a small clip. She gains regular armor with brown gloves and a miniskirt, while long stockings complement the shorts. She dons a large spear with a sharp tip, and as footwear, she gains knee-high boots with a light color. * Light Magic: While in this armor, Heliconia gains the capability to utilize her signature magic. 'Cyber Phoenix Armor '(サイバーフェニックスアーマー, Saibāfenikkusuāmā): Cyber Phoenix Armor is an armor that was received from the Phoenix, a great fire animal that was said to roam the heavens. The armor was retrieved when feathers of the Phoenix were taken, and by modern technology, they then decided to enhance it through said method. It was said to be capable of summoning a kind of fire - spiritfire, that was rumored to be blessed by the Phoenix itself. It takes a form of a golden bird with a golden, winged headdress. Additionally, a golden belt with two round circles decorated a scarlet, fire like colored dress. The golden circles composed of golden hard harpstrings, which allow Heliconia tonfly like a Phoenix. Lastly, she has scarlet socks and golden boots for footwear. Heliconia also dons a staff that assists her in attacking with both fire and with the staff itself. 'Silvan Warrior Armor '(シルバンの戦士の鎧, Shiruban no senshi no yoroi): The Silvan Warrior Armor is armor that is said to be directly inherited from the queen of the Silvan, Niera. The Silvans, were once a powerful tribe of human beings who were renown for their great skill in alchemy. Additionally, they also made incredible and durable sets of armor, now presumably gone or owned up to this day. These sets of armor are thick and durable, allowing long battles without major injuries. The armor consists of a thick chestpiece decorated with silver colors and fringed sleeves. Gauntlets for the arms are also included, along with thick gloves for the hands. Armor for the lower body seems to be disregarded though, as unlike for the chestplate, cloth for a long dress is replaced for it. Long silver boots complement the whole body, along with a mini-headband preventing Heliconia's hair from distraction in battle. '''The Silvan Sword was the sword that Heliconia was capable to unearth in the ruins of Fiore. Having no more use for it, she decided to utilize it along with her armor. Snow Gauntlet Armor '''(スノー・ガントレット・アーマー, Sunō gantoretto āmā): The Snow Gauntlet Armor was a Custom Armor that Heliconia designed herself. Heliconia gains the capability to use '''Ice Magic. Additionally, she gains to swords that can cut through ice, and thick glaciers if used properly. Heliconia gains a brown cape to keep her from the cold. Heliconia gains a circular chest piece that is slightly hidden by the coat. Gauntlets for the shoulders are also included, continuing down with metal for the elbows and wing-like design. The armor for the lower part of the body is disregarded, instead it's replaced with a brown skirt with white fur aligned with it. Footwear with wing designs is included with her unique design. Speed Armor (スピード鎧. Supīdo yoroi): Speed Armor, more like Speed Equipment, is a suit that Heliconia wears to increase her speed. The items used to craft this suit was unknown. It takes the appearance of a scarlet-red body suit with protection for the abdomen and chest. The suit lightens up when in use. Trivia * The first appearance of Heliconia was based of off Sakura Sada from Sousei no Onmyouji. * The reason why the author decided to change the description, personality, appearance and history was because she thought her work was average and cliche. * Heliconia's stats are: * Despite being such a kuudere, she drowns her ''sorrows ''with liquor. Yes, liquor. Category:Dawn Horizon